


Sunrise

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: It's a beautiful morning.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sunrise

The sound of birdsong slowly brought him back to the world of waking. He’d forgotten they’d opened the window to let in the fresh, cool night air. It was an indulgence he hadn’t really been able to deny his husbands, after so many years in the city.

He finally opened his eyes. The world outside was the dim gray of pre-dawn, the sky only just starting to brighten. Way too early to be awake.

Somebody seemed to disagree, though, as he felt a kiss pressed to his bare shoulder.

“Morning,” he yawned, and rolled over to face them with a sleepy smile. Good Cop smiled back at him and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning. Wasn’t expecting you to be awake already.”

“Birds are loud,” Benny grunted in response, earning a soft snicker.

“I’m sorry. I was just about to go close it so they didn’t wake you. Guess I was a bit late.”

“S’alright,” Benny murmured, burrowing closer. “Gives us more time to cuddle.”

“Actually, I have an idea.”

“Mm?”

“Want to watch the sun rise?”

Benny opened his eyes again (he hadn’t even noticed they’d drifted closed once more) and stared at Good Cop as he processed the question. Good Cop gave him a patient smile. “You’re not joking.”

“I’m not. We can take the blankets out, cuddle on the porch swing and have some tea?”

Benny blinked. That actually did sound appealing. “Okay.”

“Up you get,” Good Cop nudged him. He snickered and rolled off the mattress, hitting the floor feet first and taking the comforter with him. The blanket was enormous- a necessity, with how tall the Cops were- and almost more than he could handle with it still wrapped around him. Good Cop leaned over and pecked his lips before making his way to the kitchen to make their tea, and Benny trudged his way out onto the porch. It had an excellent view, and already the sky was brightening from gray to a rosy gold. It looked like it would be a beautiful day.

He plopped himself down on the swing, snuggling into the comforter, and nearly dozed off again, lulled by the swaying motion of the swing. A gentle tugging on the comforter brought him back to awareness. “Mind if I join you?” Good Cop teased. As Benny released his hold on the blanket, Good Cop held a mug out toward him. He smiled and accepted it, bringing it close to inhale its minty scent.

“Aww, you made my favorite.”

“Of course.” Good Cop sat down next to him, wrapping his side of the comforter around himself. Benny scooted closer to press himself against his side, and sipped his tea, eyes on the horizon. It had been so long since he’d last seen a sunrise, and this one was shaping up to be quite the show, painting the sky in rich reds and golds. After a few minutes, he broke the peaceful silence.

“Hey, G?”

“Yes?”

“This was a good idea.”

Good Cop smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”


End file.
